


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes it hurts knowing that they can’t be together. Rami is so different around Joe, Gwilym, and Ben. He’s happy and affectionate. Loving, even. He’s never like that around you.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but you can pretend the unnamed person is whoever you want. Someone else from the cast, an original character, whoever. It just came to me and I needed to write it. I wasn't really thinking of who the anonymous character was when I wrote it.

Sometimes it hurts knowing that they can’t be together. Rami is so different around Joe, Gwilym, and Ben. He’s happy and affectionate. Loving, even. He’s never like that around you.

You watch Rami when he’s with the other boys. There’s something between them, of that much you’re sure. The shared looks, the soft touches, the smiles and laughs only meant for each other.

It’s the way Joe and Rami watch each other intently whenever they’re in the same room, the way they seek each other out like they can’t help but be drawn to each other, how they talk about each other like they’re destined to be together for the rest of their lives. It’s the way Rami and Gwilym will always touch each other, arms slung over a shoulder or resting around a waist, or the way Rami curls into Gwilym’s side and Gwilym smiles as though it’s the most normal thing in the world. It’s the way Rami and Ben say such nice, loving things about each other, how they compliment the other in a way that’s a little too friendly and knowing, a way that shows there’s more than respect between them.

The jealousy comes naturally. How could it not? You’re always pushed to the side, ignored so that he can spend time with the boys.

He doesn’t look at you unless he has to. You’ve known him the least amount of time compared to the others, especially Joe, but still. You’re here. You’re waiting. You’d give him anything he wanted. But he doesn’t seem to want that. Doesn’t seem to notice you.

It hurts. But it doesn’t hurt as much as seeing him with the other three. He’s polite with you. Professional. A gentleman. But he doesn’t touch you or kiss you. He doesn’t sneak you secret smiles or whisper endearments to you when no one’s looking. 

You catch him kissing Joe one day. They’re so caught up in each other and you hear more than one “I love you” mentioned. They’re sweet together, you can begrudgingly admit that, but the jealousy still stirs. You want Rami to look at you like you’re his everything.

You knew you’d never have a chance with Joe around. Over a decade of friendship isn’t something you can replace. But the way they look at each other, the way they kiss like it’s something normal and familiar, makes you hate everything.

There might be more chance to break up with Rami shares with Gwilym or Ben, you think. He’s known them for only a couple of years. But you catch him cuddling with Gwilym, exchanging soft kisses and softer words. They’re gentle together, and it’s a gentleness you want. You want Rami to be that gentle with you.

And then you overhear him and Ben together and the sounds of moans and skin on skin. You don’t see them, you don’t think you could stand that, but hearing is enough. It drives you insane. You don’t know why he’s chosen Ben for this when you’re right here. You deserve this. 

You think you deserve to know what his skin feels like and what he tastes like after a kiss. What he’s like in bed and what he looks like when he wakes up in the morning.

But it’s never meant to happen.

Rami has his three other men and he doesn’t look your way. He wants Joe and Gwilym and Ben. He doesn’t want you.

So you’re stuck off to the side. Waiting and watching, forever jealous that there are three others who get to have Rami while you’re left with nothing.


End file.
